misaofandomcom-20200213-history
Deaths
Similar to The Witch's House and other survival horror games, there are many ways in which the protagonist can meet their end. Deaths can be caused by various actions, such as making the wrong choice, being caught by enemies, or doing things without having the right item or at wrong time. Here are the deaths you can encounter when playing Misao. In each update of the game, additional deaths have been included on top of the originals. Original *On the 3rd-Floor at the Principal's Office located next to the Student Council Room, there is a diary that states that the emergency exit key has fallen out of the vase and that someone should pick it up. There is a vase in the middle of the room that the player can interact with and select one of three options: 'Inspect', 'Destroy', or 'Do Nothing'. Obviously the last choice results in nothing, but if the player chooses to inspect that vase, Aki will accidentally get pricked by a poisonous rose thorn and instantly die. *On the first floor near the doors that lead outside, there is a group of papers the player can choose to look at. However, upon doing so, it is revealed that the letter says "YOU'RE DEAD" written in blood, the pages taking up most of the screen. When the player tries to discard the papers, the bloodied ghost of a woman will appear from behind them. After a few moments, her image will zoom in considerably and Aki's death scream will be heard. *After talking to Yoshino in the laboratory, a monster with a chainsaw will approach. If the player isn't quick enough to hide in the dissected body, the chainsaw monster will kill them as well as Yoshino. * If the player chooses to hide in the yellow tube, the monster goes to a nearby machine and presses a button. The yellow tube acts as a microwave and Aki will start to spin inside the yellow tube, and after a few seconds, they will explode. ** In the Definitive Edition, this is changed to Aki transforming into a Mandrake. They jump out of the tube and start hopping up and down on Yoshino. *In the laboratory, there is a table with a telephone on it in the upper section. Not interacting with the phone directly causes Aki will hit their head against the wall and die. **'NOTE:' This is counted as an accidental suicide. *Outside where the four gravestones of the people who died, there should be three closer to the door you come through. There, two of them should say 'Someone's grave' or something similar, and one will say 'Your grave' and Aki gets pulled into the grave and killed either by suffocation by being buried alive, or being brutally murdered. **In the Definitive edition, Aki will wonder who the graves belong to as they aren't marked. Aki will also be grabbed from the side by a spirit, then buried alive with their bottom half and legs sticking out. *Proceeding to the left hall in 2F and going down the stairs too early (without the Emergency Key) is a trapped section. Aki will be cornered by the stalking ghost, who will kill Aki when you try turning around. **As of version 3, the player gets a view of the ghost laughing at Aki's corpse. **In the Definitive edition, the ghost is shown piercing Aki through the mouth/chest with its arm. The screen goes black and it is heard laughing, then the screen returns to show Aki dead with a hole through them. *In the Science Lab, interacting with the blue computer screen without having messed with the computer first will result in a dark spirit appearing that kills Aki. **This is known to be a Mad Father reference because disappearing into corners in that game will kill you. **In the Definitive Edition this is changed to a body-less spirit that slams them into the wall, causing blood to spurt from Aki's mouth as they go limp. *Interacting with Sohta while covered in blood will result in him freaking out and killing Aki, thinking they are a monster. This can happen in a few different ways: Going into the room where Sohta and Ayaka are, entering that room after the scene of Sohta and Ayaka, and if you free him from the locker while still covered in blood. *If you inspect the piano in the music room, you'll be given the option to play it. If you do, after a few moments the lid will come down and crush Aki's head. **This is a reference to the game The Witch's House, where the player character Viola can die the exact same way. **In the Definitive edition, the ghost is shown pushing Aki against the piano, causing the lid to fall. *In the Music Room if you leave the chair before the ghost finishes her performance, she'll stop playing the piano and say "Why does nobody listen to me?". She appears and kills Aki. **In the Definitive Edition, she resumes playing afterwards, with a dead Aki still at the desk. *In the bathroom the ghost of a little girl named Hanako will appear if you flush one of the toilets, following the urban legend. If she catches you she'll tell you to play with her, after a moment, her smile suddenly turns into a deranged look and then she will kill you. **In the Definitive edition, her deranged face was altered and it is zoomed in on. **This event is required in order to get the coins from the toilet. If she catches you then she will comment on the stench and leave Aki alone. *In the hallway to the rooftop a woman's body will fall from above and splatter onto the floor in a pool of blood. Remaining here will cause her to crawl across the floor and kill you. **In version three, her spirit will possess Aki, causing her to go to the rooftop and jump off in imitation of her own suicide. *When you find Kudoh on the street, the correct option is to Watch, not Help. If you choose "Help" Aki will worriedly charge into the road without looking for oncoming traffic, and a car will run over both Aki and Kudoh. **In the Definitive Edition, this is changed to the gymnasium. Instead of a car running them over, it's a stage beam or light fixture that falls and crushes them. *Refusing to be Miss Library's friend will cause her to kill you out of anger. **In the Definitive edition, she is shown brandishing a large knife when killing Aki. *Opening the moaning locker in Classroom 2-B will get you killed by an evil spirit. *In the Well, if you don't duck into the passageways fast enough or ignore the note, the spinning head will bloodily crush Aki's head. *On the way to the Truth ending, Aki can be killed by Sohta if they don't hide in the closet. *While waiting in the closet the Player is given the option to leave or keep waiting. If they keep waiting Sohta to trap Aki and kill them. Version 3 *Attempting to read the note in Miss Library's room will give you a message saying "Flatty Flat" with a picture of scribbles drawn by a kid. Once you attempt to exit the area, Aki will be sandwiched by the bookcases. **This may be another reference to a similar death in The Witch's House. **In the Definitive edition, the message is changed to "Flat as a pancake!" and blood is shown spurting out. *Exiting out through the left door of Classroom 3-C will cause Aki to fall down a great height and somehow get her head stuck in a toilet in the boys bathroom. *If you press the left button of the emergency doors, a door will lower and slice Aki in half. This can happen at a few different points in the game. **In the Definitive Edition, this is changed to Aki coming across the emergency fire shutters. The player is not given an option on what button to select, because once the message is read, saying they aren't working properly, the shutter comes down on them. This can also happen after Yoshino's death when the player is covered in blood if they go through the hall where it's located. * Upon entering the door next to the bathrooms, three ghostly students will be there. The player has a chance to leave, but lingering there for too long will result in the students emitting an eerie moan and killing the player. The death is not shown, but the view shifts outside of the room and a mass amount of blood sprays out, implying it was brutal. * Aki can also die by simply exiting and re-entering in the room, albeit further in this time, which will allow the ghostly boy to kill her. ** NOTE: While the method is unknown, the player is left in a slumped, lifeless position. * If you enter the wrong code while trying to unlock the capsule with Misao's heart inside, Aki will be pulled up to the ceiling, out of sight, and killed by a mysterious red string. * On the rooftop, a pair of bloody footprints can be seen. If Aki goes to stand in them, the suicidal woman will pop over the balcony railing and drag Aki down to their death. * In the Principal's Office on the third floor, if you inspect the right side of the bookshelf but choose NOT to read "The Lazy-Eyed Ranger", the book will fly off the shelf and cling to Aki's face, slowly suffocating them. They can run around the room but can't leave, and they'll move slower and slower until they stop and collapse. ** In the Definitive edition, the book can be found in Library's Room. * Walking directly in front of the leftmost locker in the Staff Room on the first floor will cause it to fall on top of Aki, crushing them. ** In the Definitive Edition, it is the 2nd locker in a row of four. It has blood in front of it. * Entering the wrong code on the first computer will cause it to electrocute Aki until they are nothing more than a skeleton. Definitive Edition In this game, a few death scenes were altered or removed, and a few new ones seem to reference Corpse Party. In some forms of the game there is also an achievement for unlocking all of the deaths, and there is a gallery to view them. *In classroom 3-C is a cursed desk -the one with the blood on it and the chair pulled out- that if the Player sits on it they find a note reading "this seat is cursed". A spirit pops out of the desk and kills Aki, leaving them blue and lifeless. *In the first floor hallway is a wall with blood dripping down. If Aki goes to inspect it, a spirit appears and twists their head completely around before separating it from their body. Their body then slumps over with blood spilling out. *If Aki goes to inspect the left-most locker in the 1st floor locker room, it will suddenly fall off of the side and then from the top, crushing them. An evil spirit exits the locker and laughs. *Aki heads to the Cafeteria and finds a tray of food. If they decide to eat it, they will be unable to stop eating and request more until they are too bloating to move any longer. The ghostly chef brings them to their preparation table and stabs them with two large knives. The scene then skips to Library, who enters the room and places an order, eating the delicious food unaware of it probably being made from Aki. *In the Infirmary, Aki can take a nap by the anatomy model. As they sleep they are unaware of it approaching them until finally waking up, just in time to see it above them. Aki screams and the scene goes dark, returning to reveal that Aki has become the anatomy model, having half of their skin and clothing ripped off. **This death can also happen while Sohta and Ayaka are in the room. *In the infirmary if the player stops to inspect the measuring device, the top bar will raise before slamming down on them, crushing their body and causing them to spit out blood. **This can also happen while Sohta and Ayaka are in the room. *In room 1-A on the first floor is a hole that travels the floor. If Aki steps on it a ghost will appear and pull them into it. *In a hallway on the 2nd floor is a cracked window. If the player walks in front of it, the screen turns red as it shatters and Aki turns, revealing that they have been impaled by the large shards in the head, face, and chest. Aki quivers and falls over, with blood visible on the floor from the impact. *The Science room death by the monster is altered in that the Player can hide in a few different places for slightly different scenes, such as getting stuck in the cabinet, hiding behind objects, and posing with the anatomy model and skeleton. *The Player can also die in there if they hide in a box next to the bear, where a ghastly spirit resides. After zooming in on her face, the Player is shown in a state similar to the cursed desk. *There is also a death if the player decides to hide by the ledge of the room, causing Aki to jump off and hit the ground (out of view from the Player) with a thud, turning the screen red. *At one point in game, a laser will have been put up in the Science Room. If Aki goes to cross it, they are sliced in half horizontally. *Increasing the security on the Faculty room's computer will result in a cable coming from the ceiling and pulling Aki up into it, deeming them to be an Intruder. After a few seconds, blood and one of Aki's shoes fall from the ceiling. *In the Science room is a blue bottle with a skull on it. Drinking it will cause Aki to suddenly feel sick and extremely warm, as if their entire body is on fire. Aki falls to their knees and in a second, they are entirely engulfed by a flame and turn entirely black (with the exception of their now red eyes), then they fall apart. *Setting off the mandrake and not getting away from it in time results in Aki being caught in the explosion. Now black and messy, Aki shakes and falls over. **This same death can also be triggered in the Cafeteria by putting the mandrake in the blender. With the end result being the same, but Aki is shown exiting the room. *In the doll room is a sleeping doll on the bed dressed like a nun. Interacting with it suddenly makes it awaken. It will make a scary face and the screen turns black. When it returns, the doll is asleep again with a now bloated tummy, covered in blood. On the ground is a large amount of blood and a few of Aki's clothing items. *In the art room is a black painting. If the player interacts with it, the painting opens its mouth and clamps onto Aki. The screen turns black and returns, zooming in on the new portrait depicting a childish drawn image of Aki, having been dismembered with blood beneath them. *After the player paints the flower, a stone bust comes to life and will chase after Aki. If it catches them, it will slam down on them a few times and in an instant, Aki becomes a stone statue. **This death can also happen in the hallway if the bust catches up to Aki. *In the cave is a zombified girl student that goes into a crevice on the wall. If Aki approaches it, ghostly hands suddenly grab them and pull them in. A moment later, bones are thrown out. *Aki can be grabbed by a zombified male student who will chew on them, turning the screen red as they die. Aki can also be cornered on the narrow path by two of them and have this death happen. *On the narrow path, Aki can slip and fall to the ground. As they lay there, dark-colored blood pools around them. Trivia Gallery Category:Game Mechanics